User blog:Memai/Gentlemen come to Bullworth
It was 7am in the morning. I woke up not really feeling ready for the day. I threw my KISS bedsheets over and put on my clothes—my regular school uniform, but with ripped jeans and a leather trenchcoat. I need to look intimidating for the other students. I put on my boots and strapped my handgun somewhere discreet. Never know when someone needs a 10mm between the eyes. I put my iPod on and listened to “Let the Bodies Hit the Floor”, nothing like the sound of agony to start my day. I walked out of the Boys Dorm and I saw Seth picking on Pedro my roommate. “MAGGOT YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!” Seth was yelling like he was crazy. “No sir I didn’t mean it!” Pedro was crying, I hate it when he cries, reminds me too much of a girl but without the boobs and the good stuff in between the legs. “HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!” I shouted to Seth who looked at me enraged. The other students looked on and I could hear Christy already making rumors about me. I didn’t care, now was not the time to care. I backed up a bit then sped up and gave Seth a flying kick to the face. He was down in less than a minute. I helped Pedro up and he looked like a little kid. “Thanks for helping me, sir,” he said. “Yeah yeah yeah now clean yourself up you smell like stink.” I said, I think he wet himself he had that problem and everybody teased him about it. It’s a pretty rank problem to have I told him to get it checked out. I think it might be an STD but I didn’t know much anyway so whatever. “You there!” I heard someone calling me. I didn’t know who it was but I had to get ready. I drew my gun quietly and put on a silencer in one fell swoop and turned around and pointed the gun to the mysterious voice. “Who are you?” I asked. I pushed Pedro aside and to safety, I didn’t want to be the one to tell his mom his son was dead, stupid pissant never knowing when to get out of the way. The Voice guy had on a greay suit and looked kinda like a zombie or a vampire. Made me wish I had those silver bullets from back home when my dad was teaching me to hunt wolves. “I am Will Silverberg from Gentlemen’s 9th. I am here to congratulate you for a job well done.” He handed me a gun and a fancy looking badge. Pfft, like I needed a badge to prove myself. All I have are my studly good looks and my tendency to instill the fear of god into these cowards. “You show remarkable talent young man,” the zombie looking guy in a suit talked like those typical bad guys from the James Bond movies and I was sure if he was looking straight at me or INTO me. Anyway it was pretty scary and I had to admit this man had respect. “Thank you” I said. “Would you like to join Gentlemen’s 9th? We’re an elite and secret body of student fighters.” “Why would I want that?” I said, walking away with their gun and badge they gave me. “Because we need you, Agent Stapleton.” Agent Stapleton had a nice ring to it. “We need people with your skills.” Now I already loved this guy. “Well it’s about time you noticed!” I always knew about Gentlemen’s 9th but I had to keep quiet about it because I didn’t want to expose fellow fighters. It would break the code. “We will change your life forever.” Category:Blog posts